epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Chibi Knight
Ultra Chibi Knight is a miniboss in found in the The Beyond, and also during the miniboss rush in the Temple of Trials. Appearance The Ultra Chibi Knight resembles the original Chibi Knight clad in golden armor with two red lines along its helmet and four spikes protruding from the ends. Her blue eyes are visible in the center, and she wields a blue blade made out of an ethereal glowing substance. Overview Chibi Knight is a cameo from the series of flash games of the same name, created by Nick Pasto. She's the main character in the Chibi Knight series. Chibi Knight appears one last time as Ultra Chibi Knight, and stands in your way at the end of The Beyond, shortly before the final boss. With her most powerful equipment, she is able to enchant her blade with various elements and will perform two actions each turn. Statistics Attacks and Abilities with 50% chance of 3x Burn (100% chance on Hard or Epic). Ice: 100% with 25% chance of 1x Freeze (50% chance on Hard or Epic). Thunder: 100% with 10% chance of 2x Stun (25% chance on Hard or Epic). Additionally, each hit will also remove from her target before dealing damage (this effect ignores Bless and happens even if the attack misses). |Attack5 = Summon |Target5 = None |Element5 = None |Notes5 = Summons either a War Mammoth (if fought in The Beyond), or a Camel Mammoth (if fought in the Temple of Trials); if Foe Remix is enabled, will summon a Omega Dragon instead (on both locations). Summoned foes will be at the same level as the user. |Attack6 = Heavenly Shield |Target6 = Self |Element6 = None |StatusIcon6 = |StatusStrength6 = 50% 50% |Attack7 = Thunder Storm |Target7 = All |Power7 = 45/5 |Type7 = Magical |Element7 = Thunder |Element%7 = 100% |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 20% |StatusStrength7 = 1x |Acc7 = 115% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Usable only as a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. |Attack8 = Ice Storm |Target8 = All |Power8 = 45/3 |Type8 = Magical |Element8 = Ice |Element%8 = 100% |StatusIcon8 = |StatusChance8 = 10% |StatusStrength8 = 2x |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Usable only as a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. |Attack9 = Fire Storm |Target9 = All |Power9 = 50/3 |Type9 = Magical |Element9 = Fire |Element%9 = 100% |StatusIcon9 = |StatusChance9 = 40% |StatusStrength9 = 2x |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = Usable only as a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled.}} Battle logic 1st action * If Berserked → Jumping Slash; * Otherwise; ** 75% chance → Chooses best element → Enchant (Ice/Thunder/Fire) → Jumping Slash; ** Otherwise → Jumping Slash. 2nd action * If Berserked → Jumping Slash; * If no other foes are left and Summon Score is ≥4 → Summon; * <44% HP; ** If Ultra Chibi Knight has less than a 10% Defence and Magic Defence buff, and Heavenly Shield wasn't used last turn → Heavenly Shield; ** Otherwise → Spinning Slash; * <59% HP → Triple Slash (1/2), Spinning Slash (1/2); * Otherwise → Triple Slash. * Summon Score increases by 1 (2 if playing on Hard/Epic and <19% HP) if no other foes are left (checked at the start of Ultra Chibi Knight turn), and resets to 0 after using Summon; * The first and last two hits of Jumping Slash always targets the player with the least resistance (considers up to 30%) to its element, unless catch score >55 and all players are Lovable (in which case it just targets randomly). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100%; ** If Syphoned → Triple Slash; ** Otherwise → Chooses best elemental spell based on active party's elemental resistance → Ice Storm/Thunder Storm/Fire Storm. Strategy Ultra Chibi Knight has a concise skillset that capitalize on the party's weaknesses. While she has Ice, Thunder, Fire and Holy skills, only one of the first three will be used - Ultra Chibi Knight will pick the element the party is weakest to, and use that for Jumping Slash. It's also worth noting that while she has only physical attacks aside from the Counter-Attacking Foes exclusive counters, Ultra Chibi Knight will remove Invisible before dealing damage with Jumping Slash, so using Invisible to ignore her attacks is useless. That said, using Target to focus damage on a single defensive player may prove useful to draw heat away from other players. Depending on the location, Ultra Chibi Knight can summon either a War Mammoth (The Beyond) or a Camel Mammoth (Temple of Trials). These are both elite foes that are quite powerful, but more importantly because they are Mammoths they may inflict Hungry on the party on dying. This is actually quite dangerous, but cannot be blocked in any way short of simply catching them instead of killing the Mammoths; the player should be careful nonetheless. The best, but highly unorthodox way to stop Ultra Chibi Knight from chopping up your party is to abuse the fact she cannot Enchant her sword when she's ed, thus being unable to use anything but Holy-elemental attacks. As such, if the party has 100% Holy resistance and Ultra Chibi Knight is kept Berserked, she won't be able to damage the party at all, meaning the players only need to deal with the Mammoth (and Ultra Chibi Knight won't be able to summon any more as long as she's Berserked). Summon This boss can be captured to be used as a summon. When used, Ultra Chibi Knight appears and twirls her sword, buffing the attack of all allies including backup, she then uses her Jumping Slash attack against the target. -- |Acc = -- 150% |Crit = -- 10% |RdF = -- 10% |Note = Before the v2 update, Attack buff strength was only 50%.}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Characters